


【守望先锋】神祇的启示（R76）（NC17）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. 正文

盘绕着各式木质花卉的雕花大门在主教的面前打开。柔软的金色地毯将他的脚步指引到卧房。

房间里散发着一股浓郁的杏子香味，主教吸了吸鼻子，在这甜得发腻的香气之下，潜藏着一股腐败的血味。他肥胖的脸上挤出笑容，那种笑，若是出现在海盗们脸上还情有可原，不过作为一名亲切和蔼被人爱戴的主教身上，却让人感到一丝不寒而栗。

主教挥挥手，仆从们低着头乖顺地鱼贯从房间里退了出去。主教朝继续沿着地毯向前，他没有和往常一样拉开卧室里悬挂的床幔，安然睡在金丝缝制的织锦软被上。

虽然夜已渐深，但是主教似乎并不准备休息，他用矮桌上盛放的圣水洗手，接着绕过床朝书房走去。

穿着漆黑罩袍的异端审判者站在屋子的角落，和阴影融成一体，他似乎已经在那里恭候主教光临多时了。

蒙着脸的走狗压低了声音向主教报告：“从上周日开始，就停止给他喂食死人血了，根据您的吩咐开始用动物血代替三餐。”

“那么抽血呢，还在进行么？”

“是的，两天前开始抽血。本来在接近‘审判日’前我们会停止供血，不过因为您今天的安排，所以供血并没有中断。”

“很好。”主教从腰带里摸出一小袋金币递给对方，“你做的很棒，我的孩子。现在何不去圣马丁大街买点酒犒劳犒劳自己呢？”

异端审判者点点头，接过钱袋，向主教行了个礼后无言地离开了房间。

主教等待着对方完全离开后，将自己的视线转回书房正中央的耶稣受难像上。他的主头戴荆棘冕冠，手掌与双脚被巨大的钉子刺穿，金子的血正沿着手心的纹理掉落在各各他的干燥土地上，底座的大地裂开巨大疮口，里面塞满了雕塑家精心雕篆的灰尘。

主教虔诚地跪下，他趴伏着吻了吻圣者的脚尖，伸手按下了雕像底座架背后的隐藏开关。

书房后面的密室只有主教与他忠诚的异端审判者知道。

随着一面书墙的移动，杏子与血混合的诡异味道愈发郁与厚重。柔软的鞋底踏在平滑石面地板上，发出很轻的嗒嗒声。

密室内部的装潢与外面充斥着圣洁与博爱的装饰截然相反：狰狞的刑具取代了圣母画、拘束器是卧室的帷幔、受难的基督成了被绑在眼前，赤身裸体的吸血鬼。

大主教控制着一只处刑用的吸血鬼这件事几乎成为了整个城市的骄傲。愚蠢的民众对天画着十字，感激每一次的“巫术审判日”，盛赞上帝赐予他们一个可以驯服魔鬼的神之代言人。

但是故事的真相却早就掩埋在癫狂的崇拜热潮中了。

白发吸血鬼的双手被牢牢锁在刑架两边的柱子上，他的脸上罩着赛犬才会戴着的面罩，银子制成的手枷咬着他的手腕，指环状的固定器将手指也牢牢订死。双腿屈起并被完全打开，脚部同手一样，被银子环绕与装扮，要是忽略皮肉发出的滋滋声，他看起来就和贵族喜欢圈养泄欲用的娼妓没有区别。

他身下没有柔软的床垫，只有一块冰凉的石板当做支撑。苍白的皮肤上面遍布已经发紫的吻痕与鞭痕，这些都是主教与异端审判者的杰作——吸血鬼的身体比人类愈合速度要快上好多，但是因为长期摄入死者的血与定时抽血，愈合已经跟不上被破坏的速度了。

肥胖的主教拿起刑架边上准备好的鞭子，吸血鬼红色的眼睛自从男人进房间那刻起就没有离开过他。

主教眯着眼睛，摇曳的烛火将他的表情渐渐扭曲成邪恶的模样。吸血鬼不着痕迹地缩了缩身体，他被银子烫伤成棕色的指节抽搐着。

主教故意忽略了对方的恐惧，将鞭子前端的硬皮鞭拍低着吸血鬼垂软的阴茎与囊袋向上抬起——这是开始每一次悖德情事前他最享受的行为。吸血鬼也不负他的期待开始挣扎，想离开这条恶劣的玩意，不过下一秒手腕上银器的钻心的疼痛几乎让其放弃了抵抗。

眼前的生物，或者叫他杰克·莫里森，再一次证明吸血鬼之流就是上帝厌恶的产物，他有着蛊惑人心又永不衰老的容颜、掠夺他人性命于呼吸间的能力、还有这令人作呕的身体。

他有着一套女性才拥有的生殖系统。

主教从来不会为自己将要上的任何一个泄欲工具润滑，但是对刑架上的吸血鬼，他却总带着圣父对迷途羊羔的仁慈——主教将鞭子撤走，把鞭拍完全浸入刑拘器底下装着圣水的银壶中。吸足了水的鞭拍比之前看起来稍稍厚了一点，鞭身也由之前笔直的形状变得少许弯曲，一如秋天沉甸甸的麦穗。

目睹了一切的吸血鬼发出了绝望的呜咽声，还在滴水的鞭拍象征着一种信号，它所映射的意义是疼痛，是折磨，是之前无数被撕开的自尊。记忆自动调出之前受过的种种暴行，警铃在杰克的脑子里响个不停，所有的细胞都尖叫着让他逃离这里，吸血鬼却无处可去。刑具却使他成为了主教收藏的活体标本，被剪了翅膀剥了脚爪的鹰。吸血鬼颤抖着，腹部因为喘息而紧绷。他本来拥有堪比大理石雕像一样精致的身材，不过长久的营养不良让肌肉线条软化成模糊不清的边界线。

主教来到吸血鬼的身前。

杰克睁大眼睛，他拥有的异类的眼睛能穿透皮肤与肉块，看见底下埋藏着的血管，他看着香醇甜美的血液从心房被压出沿着血管旅行到身体各个角落，他厌恶威胁并虐待自己的人类，但是无论多么令人作呕的家伙，身上也是流淌着温热的，可以填饱肚子的血液。

杰克·莫里森真的饿极了。

他毫无意识的尖牙从开始变长，两个漂亮的白色尖角从上唇下面显露出来，主教着迷地凝视着这场转变，吸血鬼红色的眼睛变得浑浊，像被搅浑的河水。

就是现在。

主教捏着对方微凉的性器，将鞭拍塞进了杰克干涩的雌穴里。

吸血鬼爆发出凄惨的哀嚎。主教充耳不闻，坚硬的鞭拍在窄小的洞中进进出出，他稍显仁慈地使用了稀释过的圣水，不过刺激还是比想象中来的更加猛烈。

吸血鬼本来颜色略浅的阴部发红，像充了血一样。但是主教知道这不是充血，而是神的指谕。他没有把鞭拍抽出来，反倒更加用力地朝阴道深处捅去，满意地看见吸血鬼绷紧了脖子发出垂死又破碎的抽泣声。

人类的手抚摸着异端紧绷的大腿内侧，掌心沾染上凉凉的温度。主教皱起了眉，两根手指沿着鞭身一起送入异端尚未完全打开又湿滑的通道。被净化过的地方肿胀又狭窄，散发着与人类无差的热度来。

吸血鬼现在摸起来温暖多了。

主教现在只需要把自己硬得发涨的阴茎塞进这个怪物湿润流水的软洞里反复绞动，掐着对方的胯骨用力插到最深的地方，然后等那些恬不知耻的内壁开始吸附上自己的时候，再猛地抽出来。主教这样干过不少次，他见过吸血鬼身体里最柔软的那些组织，在看似没有尽头的活塞运动中不断地被牵出，又被塞入，红肿着的穴口张开，贪婪地索要外界给予的东西。

血液和精液。

只要主教心里愿意，他可以决定给自己的俘虏什么样的菜谱。

主教抽出了被水泽浸亮的鞭拍。吸血鬼的阴茎还是软软地下垂，遮住了人类即将品尝的小洞。这似乎有些煞风景，人类把手里的鞭子丢在地上，缓步走到边上的悬挂着刑具的墙上，将一根凹凸不平的圆棍取下来，接着他走向拘束器，打开底下的另一个罐子，没药与橄榄油的味道充斥着两人的鼻腔。圆棍在圣膏油里裹上一圈后，毫不犹豫地抵住了吸血鬼后穴的小孔。

没有任何的前兆，主教将润滑过的棍子缓缓插进吸血鬼的肉体之中。

大概被地狱业火焚烧就是这种感觉。膏油是神柔软的利刃，却能切开一切阻挡的秽物，莫里森呼吸停滞，在他已经停止的生命中，从来没有哪个一分钟会像此刻那么漫长。可主教丝毫不在乎身下吸血鬼所经历的苦难，或者说苦难就是他想赐予他的。圆棍大开大合地在后穴中进出，人类的动作鲁莽且猛烈，穴口的粉色嫩肉一并被翻卷出来，随着圆棍抽空后皱起，簇成一团，慢慢地重新收紧，红肿地微微张开着。

“不愧是怪物。”主教看着莫里森渐渐勃起的阴茎非常不屑，他捏着圆棍，再次狠狠地插进对方身体里，只留下底部的穿皮绳的环与流苏和短短的一截握柄留在外面。

莫里森红色的眼珠上翻，他紧紧咬着牙齿，牙根酸软仿佛一口咬住袭向自己的钢剑。钻心的疼痛在下腹蔓延，吸血鬼内部的脏器在蠕动着，努力适应着无法躲避的神圣之物。当过于疼痛而麻痹之后，他才张开嘴，大口大口地呼吸着室内陈涩的空气，努力不使自己晕过去——之前，他有好几次没有熬过来，在途中因为体力不支而昏厥过去。趴在身上的人类显然觉得干一具没有反应的死肉并不有趣，于是命人用银枪将吸血鬼交叠的手心拉至头顶，再无情地刺了个对穿。

那是绝望的海洋所卷起的巨波，发泄似地打在名为疼痛的砂砾上。

异端也会流出鲜红的血，就像莫里森所吸食过的种种，从手心的疮口跌落，沿着苍白的额头滑进红宝石一样的眼睛里。

不过他已经很久没有遭过这种罪了，手心里的伤口在经过几次“巫术审判日”吸食过新鲜的人血后而愈合不见，但它们永远存在。当太阳升起，吸血鬼被推搡着押回黑暗的地牢时，看不见的伤口就会发痒，莫里森甚至会想起无聊的前半生——作为一个普通的吸血鬼猎人的前半生，作为人类的前半生——“对于吸血鬼来说光明是危险黑暗是安逸，但是唯有你，可恶的猎人，我诅咒你一辈子都要活在折磨之中。”这曾是莫里森猎杀的最后一个怪物的遗言。

诅咒生效了。

主教将吸血鬼的阴茎压至对方腹部，不知道是不是刚才圣水的刺激，雌穴像熟透的热带水果爆出汁液来，滴滴答答地渗出透明的体液。主教微笑着撩起自己的罩袍，突然有些后悔在干这个怪物前没有多喝点圣水。

接着他将自己操了进去。

那感觉同骑涂着胭脂香水卖弄风骚的应召女郎没有区别，一样的潮湿与紧致。但是身下的吸血鬼绝对不会发出淫荡甜腻的叫声，也更别指望对方像猫一样用脑袋磨蹭自己的胸膛。他是神灵所遗弃花园中的绝世异兽，羞辱与占有并不是关乎简单的性与征服，而是升华到自我探寻。

主教凝视着对方涌起水光的眼睛，只感觉一股力量从身体内部破茧而出，他看见有圣徒围着他歌唱，身边伴着金色的祥云，此时此刻，他不再是掌握教区的大主教，而是驯服一切不洁之物的神明本身。他发狠地向前顶去，刑拘器代替吸血鬼发出凄惨的吱呀声，房间的光并不算亮，主教也不会去照顾吸血鬼的感受。他只知道尽情地用尽粗暴的方式对待他，一个基本不会坏掉的发泄品，只需要用极少新鲜血液浇灌就能再次使用的物件。

在晃动中，莫里森的脚趾蜷缩曲起，苍白皮肤上覆着朝霞的浅色。

奇怪的热潮又开始了，不仅是刚才被圣水与鞭拍开垦的痛击之感……两个穴口都被滚烫的硬物撑开到极致，马上就在撕裂的边缘，却又被延展熟稔的肉体包裹的感觉。身体深处本从未被触碰过的地方，从一开始的疼痛，到现在已经习惯，甚至能产生一种不可思议的欢愉的感觉……恶心……

道貌岸然的主教在自己眼前从来都不记得披上好人的皮囊，而是急切的将最深不见底的黑暗与欲望暴露出来。

“唔……”

主教在一边抽插，一边用手指抠挖着吸血鬼的乳尖。平滑的指尖牵住突起的颗粒用力拉扯，听到吸血鬼的痛呼后又放下，接着就像抓到蜻蜓就撕烂翅膀与节肢的恶作剧孩童，不断重复先前的行为。他的嘴也没有停下，如果房间里还有第三者一定会被各种各样丰富的侮辱性语言吓到瞠目。不过没过多久，主教也渐渐没有了继续废话的精力，他无法控制地加快了动作——吸血鬼伤痕累累的身体因为接下来的恐惧而勒紧，前后甬道紧紧贴在深嵌在身体的凶刃上，莫里森眼睛干涩并疼痛，吸血鬼咬紧打颤的牙齿，不想流露出一点点的软弱——然后猛地刹车。人类的不算轻的体重压在吸血鬼的身上，散发出难闻的汗味与震天的喘气，像一条正午阳光下垂死的野狗。

莫里森闭起眼睛，他感觉到不断灌入身体里的流体。没过多久，人类停止了漫长的射精，终于从他的身体里拔了出去，旋即一阵下坠的感觉攒住了他的腹部，精液沿着雌穴开始往外冒，一如曾经流过的血。

主教骂骂咧咧地放下罩袍，从墙上又拿下另一个较细的圆棍，满意地将自己的东西留在吸血鬼的身体里了。他一边捅着自己一边还念念叨叨着给教徒洗礼时候的话语，这一切都让莫里森感觉到作呕。

“不洁的东西。”接着，还硬着的阴茎被人用鞭拍用力地拍打了一下，吸血鬼睁开眼，阴狠地瞪视着洋洋得意的主教。

“你这是什么眼神！”被冒犯的人类突然暴起，手摸上了垂在后穴外的绳子。在看不到头的刺激中，最后抗争的眼睛渐渐暗淡下来，接着被狂乱的情欲所取代。

※※※

起先是一声凄厉的鸟叫在教区的郊外响起。

只是正处在黎明前最漆黑的时间，并没有人在意这声不合时宜的声音。一只墨绿色的乌鸦张开翅膀，黑暗令他的身材变得颀长，羽毛渐渐收缩成肩部与衣摆的装饰。他孤独地走在通向教区的路上，沉默是他的呼喊，随着他脚步而渐渐枯萎的植物昭示着男人的身份。

最残酷的毁灭往往潜藏在人世间，他看起来和人类无异。

战争、饥荒、瘟疫和死亡。

他很久没有踏上人类的疆土了。

战争饥荒与死亡总是响应各种召唤离开地狱，他们忙的焦头烂额，却还有许许多多的地方来不及处理。于是统治者挥挥手，瘟疫便化作一只铁鸦飞向目的地。

加布里尔·莱耶斯转动着僵硬的身体，他真的很久没有如此活动过了。

现在前进吧，向着被神眷顾的教区。

他轻蔑地笑了笑，笑声在乌鸦面具里空荡荡地回响，瘟疫不会在夜晚悄悄地流行，那美丽的景色应该留到白天，当第一缕阳光洒下来的时候，人们与他们的信仰苏醒的时候，让光辉领着他们走向灭亡。

铁鸦鼻腔里飘出缓慢的调子，一步一步走向即将变成死荫的国度。

※※※

尘世的生活从来就没有什么新奇的变化。

生活在底层的人们还未等太阳升起就已经早早地开始一天的生活，教区也不例外。整个城市的身体逐层逐次地运转，先是轻微地动动手指与脚趾，接着抬起胳膊伸着懒腰，最后核心的大脑才从混沌之海中苏醒。

铁鸦并没有在参观城市上用了多少时间，它们都差不多，外围破败中间过渡并迎向中心的奢华，并没有什么可以惊愕到他的地方。熟悉的格局使他想起曾经涉足过的城市，以及自己每次奏响的亡曲。他爱惨了因外围迅速凋零而引发的恐惧与慌乱，人群在那一刻就如同被困在泥地里的蚂蚁，他用看不见的手沿着城市画了一个圈，用瘟疫将空洞的沟壑填满，于是人类种种懦弱胆怯或自负逞强的劣性便一清二楚。

铁鸦寻思着，来到一处看起来还算过得去的小酒馆，上面挂着“住宿与食物”的红旗帜，不过布料早因为风吹日晒与蛀虫的袭击变得破破烂烂，你得睁大眼睛才勉强看的到原来的样子。

铁鸦推开门，酒馆主人已经开始营业了。长着络腮胡子的瘦小男人坐在吧台后面，脸上挂着疲惫的倦态，在听到门口响起的铃铛后，才稍稍抬起眼看看是什么人大清早就光顾自己的酒店。

“有什么事？”老板说话呼哧呼哧的，一颗痰卡在他的喉咙间发出令人厌恶的声音。

戴着乌鸦面具的人歪了歪头，似乎在看老板背后的价目表：“我要一个房间，三个夜晚。”

“三个晚上？”老板泛黄的浑浊眼珠在来人身上转了一圈，他看起来不是普通的人，瞧瞧那肩上的装饰，老板从来没见过有什么鸟儿会有如此鲜亮且巨大的羽毛，还有那个面具，瘦小的男人眯起眼睛，他调动自己可怜的记忆，硬是看不出那暗色的遮盖物是什么动物的骨架做出来的。

不过有一点可以肯定的是，这个人身上绝对能捞一点油水。

“三个晚上。”老板摸着自己的胡子，“一个银币一个晚上。”末了他还接了一句，“三个铜币一个晚上是以前的价格，现在涨价了。”

戴着乌鸦面具的男人笑了，活像听到了什么有趣的东西。

老板吞了吞口水，想继续辩解些什么，又觉得狡辩在这个神秘的人面前显得苍白无力，不知道从何辩起。瞬间他有些后悔了自己的漫天要价——

“我没有银币也没有铜币。不过我可以给你这个。”铁鸦把手从兜里拿出来，随着他尖利的爪套离开柜台，老板瞪大眼睛看着三颗和拇指差不多大的金锭躺在那里。

他还从来没见过有谁像眼前的神秘人一样出手如此大方。老板拿起金锭，放嘴里咬了咬。“不放心可以送去隔壁的铁匠铺，看看是不是真的。”面具底下的声音似笑非笑。

老板将金锭捋进兜里，再次审视起眼前的客人：“这位老爷。”男人毕恭毕敬地说，身子也微微弯曲，好像铁鸦才是这个地方的主人一样，“请跟我来。”老板用钥匙打开了最好的一间房间，吱呀的地板与突然蹿过的老鼠的身影还是狠狠地驳了他的面子。“这……”

“不要紧。”铁鸦从老板手里接过钥匙，“你知道怎么去中心城区吗？”

“中心教都？我可以送您过去，”老板说完，又像是自言自语一般絮絮叨叨开了，“毕竟今晚是‘巫术审判日’嘛。”

“那是什么？”

老板显得不可思议：“您不知道吗？这可是教区每个月最振奋人心的日子。晚上您可以去见识见识。”

铁鸦当然知道那是什么东西。

无非又是将无辜的人诽谤成女巫或者巫师，然后把他们绑在中心广场的铁架子上焚烧成焦炭。一般行刑的时候都在接近正午的时候——城市的管理者会站出来宣读无中生有的罪行，语言从那一刻就变成了煽动火焰的风，台下的看客群情激昂，每一个都恨不得自己能点燃烧毁邪恶的火炬。而被宣判的可怜祭品，就像被摊在阳光下的水母，每一寸皮肤都渗透着眼泪。

“您一定没有见过用吸血鬼代替火刑的审判，我们的大主教啊……”老板的口气里带着难以名状的自豪，自顾自又开始唠叨起来。

吸血鬼？

※※※

杰克是被冷水浇醒的。

他被绑在刑拘器上，在完全封闭的房间里昏昏沉沉地睡了半天，直到一盆冰凉的水把他浇了个遍。

幸好他的血与心脏早就冷了。

吸血鬼垂着头，主教紫红色的祭祀袍飘进他的余光里。人类走到杰克面前，双手又不安分地朝他的下身探，手指勾着杰克身后垂下的两根绳圈，用极其缓慢的速度向外抽动。随着一前一后两声木棍砸落在地上的闷响，堵在身体一晚的塞子终于被取了出来。被使用过度的两个穴口茫然地张开，仿佛遗忘了自己本来的形状，在微凉的空气中缓慢地收缩着，恐惧地等待将会刺穿自己的凶器。主教对吸血鬼的反应嗤笑了一声，他走到对方身边，粗鲁地将吸血鬼脸上的面罩拆掉。

当房间里响起另一个人的脚步声时，杰克才意识到异端审判者已经站在自己脑后——穿着黑袍的男人掐着吸血鬼的下颚，将金属的口器塞进他的嘴里。

莫里森呜咽着，人类的手就在他的嘴边，皮肤的香气与跳动的脉搏鼓动着他已经停止的心跳，让他的喉咙深处烧起了干渴的焰火。唾液开始不受控制地分泌出，一同现形的还有那对令人恐惧的牙齿，不过缓慢的萌芽很快就被口器上的金属外框给扼杀了。与人类一样的湿润喉管与舌头暴露在主教的视线之下。

“你知道今晚是什么日子，对吗？”主教盯着吸血鬼红色的眼睛，“我可不希望发生像上个月那样不愉快的事。”他拍着莫里森的脸颊，“你总是抗拒进食，不过我有办法让你恢复食欲……”主教的手移向对方的唇边，手指探入吸血鬼的口腔，用力捏着舌头朝外扯。

吸血鬼凉凉的舌头表面印着一个浅褐色的十字疤痕，周围的舌苔微微地突起——这是被常年熨贴造成的结果。异端审判者用手固定住吸血鬼的脑袋，主教笑着将准备好的十字架拿出来，毫不犹豫地按在不断滑动的舌头上。

“嘘，嘘。上帝会保佑你的。”

皮肉被灼烧时候散发出令人作呕的香味，透明的眼泪蓄在眼眶里，像未来得及流出的血。

主教用力压了一会儿又放开，他掐着吸血鬼的面颊，左右欣赏着吸血鬼已经麻痹的舌头上新鲜的“圣痕”，露出了满意的笑容。“再抽一次血，然后把这东西给我弄弄干净。”主教甩开手，朝异端审判者丢下一句话便离开了墙后的房间。

※※※

铁鸦来到中心城区的时候，为了审判日而准备的铁笼已经被推到广场搭建的高台上。被称之为“巫术”使用者的六名男女双手缚起悬在头顶上，带着倒刺的巨大弯勾将他们的手心对穿，毫无尊严地如同被贩卖的肉类一样挂在笼子里。干涸血迹的腥味道吸引着盘旋的蝇类，它们扇动翅膀发出嗡嗡的恼人声音。铁鸦四下张望，人群的潮水正在涌入广场——他们整齐又秩序，虽然脸上都对关在笼子里的人厌恶至极，却没有一个人做出偏激的举动——“你们不会用石头砸死这些……异端？”

“当然不会。我们可不会脏了自己的手去做这种事。”老板的语气里充满着不屑与蔑视。突然东面的人群爆发出热烈的欢呼声。

那是一个满脸横肉的男人。铁鸦想，他看起来就充满了对权利的控制与渴望。

紫红色的罩袍用金色丝线绣着戒文，脖子上挂着一枚巨大的十字架，在巨大篝火的映衬下显得熠熠生辉，上面镶嵌的各色珠宝散发出柔和的折光，打在罩袍下的白色装束上，变成了被切割开的彩虹碎屑。主教朝台下黑压压的民众举起教杖，本来吵杂的广场瞬间变成了被雪覆盖的大地。他的声音回荡在人群上空，打着上帝的名号，宣读着完全属于自己的意志。他说，用上帝的威严消灭此等程度的邪恶是对圣父的亵渎，不过好在伟大的神赐予了自己控制同样邪恶的生物的能力。

主教左手握着一个皮环，中间环环相扣的锁链尽头有着另一个皮环，漆黑的，中间镶嵌着一条宽大且薄的银锭。一名白发的男性被困在与他发色相似的衣袍里，他鼻子下方戴着一个半开式的黑色面具，双手抱在胸前，上面覆盖着一条紫红色的长布，大概是为了掩盖手枷；长长衣摆拖到地上，却遮不住对方苍白的赤足，脚腕上拴着的镣铐随着他被拖上高台开始就一直响个不停。

“那个就是吸血鬼。”老板碰了碰铁鸦的手臂小声地提醒道。

铁鸦在拥挤的人群中并不引人注目，他平静地望向高台。吸血鬼血色的眼睛，涣散而空洞地扫视着台下的民众，眼神在每个人身上停留，又转瞬即逝，像带着潮水的晚风。

主教打开关着异端们的笼子，接着走到吸血鬼的身后，随着脑后繁复的锁扣一个个解开，包裹着嘴部的面具被取了下来，“现在让我们开始吧。”主教大声宣布。

这无异将巫术审判的气氛带至沸点。

吸血鬼摇摇晃晃地走进铁笼，他苍白的鼻尖细嗅着新鲜血液的气味，獠牙从浅色的上唇下探出，毫不犹豫地刺进猎物温热的动脉里。人类发出令人绝望的惨叫，剧烈地在钩子上挣扎，却只是带出了更多的血与伤口。被吊死，或被投石击毙，或被钢刀斩断头颅，或被烈火焚烧都已经是残酷至极的刑罚。然而这都好过被吸血鬼吸干血液而死。

吸血鬼吃得很急，血喷溅在他的脸颊与颧骨上。人类本来胡乱踢动的双脚伴随着一阵剧烈抽搐脚背绷直，僵硬地指向地面，随着轻微的抖动，最终一动不动了。吸血鬼放开了无生气的尸体，拖着锁链移动到下个人面前。暗红在他的下巴与脖颈上划出长长的色块，流经锁骨时被袍子吸收，沿着织物的纹理在雪白的画布上下坠。

他吸食的速度非常快，胃好似连着装满细沙的枯井，无论灌进去多少血液都被快速吸收了。

当第六个人也渐渐变成惨白的尸体时，主教用力拉扯着手中的皮环，铁鸦注意到细微的青烟从吸血鬼的脖颈处飘起，很快又消失在篝火的烟尘中。一个浑身漆黑的家伙走上高台，他拿起先前主教解开的面具重新扣回吸血鬼脸上。

再次被控制的白发男人似乎变得有些不一样——仇恨的红焰在他眼中跳动，视线清明又湿润，牢牢盯着主教。站在高台的教区最高统治者却不以为意，他挥手示意黑衣人将吸血鬼带下去。

铁鸦萌生出一种想与其交流的念头，他觉得自己应该雾化跟在他们身后，看看这个有趣的囚犯被关在何处。不过水泄不通的广场与身边碍事的酒馆老板并不是适合暴露身份的地方。

不过铁鸦总有办法。

随着审判的结束人群也渐渐散去，“老爷。老爷？我们该回去了。”

酒馆老板叫着他，铁鸦点点头，爬上了摇摇晃晃的马车。沉浸在主教与其控制恶魔的荣光中的人们，谁都没有注意夜空中一掠而过的小黑点。

吸血鬼眼睛被皮具蒙住，黑衣人粗暴地连拖带拽将他带到地牢之中。墨绿色毛球拍打着无声的翅膀跟在目标的身后，眯成一条缝的眼睛记录着黑衣人打开暗门的过程。石墙的后面有一个简陋的旋转式楼梯，楼梯边上摆放着一个狭小的方形笼子。吸血鬼毫不客气地被丢进去后，人类用手压下身边的金属杆。机关发出的轰鸣声把毛球吓了一跳，它急忙挤进笼子的缝隙里，把自己藏在布料下面。

随着巨大的咔嚓声响起，悬吊式的笼子终于停了下来。人类打开门拉着吸血鬼脖子上的皮环将杰克拖到地上，接着解开吸血鬼覆盖在手上的紫红色布料。“差不多了。”男人自言自语地把包裹在苍白色手臂上的收集器取下来——四条玻璃管里装满了从吸血鬼身体里排放出来的血液——并用小刀将那件被血浸透的衣服撕开，连同玻璃管一起丢进墙角的藤篓里。

“给我过来！”男人，也就是主教身边的异端审判者，推搡着不着片屡的吸血鬼，将他绑回熟悉的刑架。人类用水将杰克身上的血迹冲走，看了眼皮质眼罩与面具，似乎并没有替他解开的意思，拿起藤蒌沿着楼梯原路返回了。

墨绿色毛球趁着冲水的空档快速躲在房梁的木架上，直到人类的心跳声完全听不见后才放下了戒备。它扑扇着翅膀在上空盘旋了两圈，最终小爪子落在杰克的锁骨上，吸血鬼的身体像是受了什么刺激一般剧烈地颤动着。

杰克感觉到某种毛绒绒的生物落在自己身上，它细密的绒毛磨蹭着自己的皮肤，略显尖利的脚爪正扣着锁骨。它是个柔软的小东西，浑身散发着温热的气息——拥有一切美好治愈人心的要素——不过吸血鬼却在恐惧，被黑暗攒住的他无法知晓那玩意儿究竟是什么东西。

瞬间，小小的负担消失了，脑后一阵轻微的啄动响起。绑在眼睛与嘴部上的皮具渐渐松动，随着物品落地发出“啪嗒”的声响，杰克·莫里森睁开眼睛。映入眼帘的除了熟悉到可恶的密室暗房，还有眼前这个奇怪的玩意儿：那是一只墨绿色的毛球，扁平的脸部有一大圈铁灰色的羽毛，鸟喙也是铁灰色的，大概是脸颊的地方羽毛颜色更深，两只眼睛像线条一样又细又长，看不出是什么品种的鸟。

发现吸血鬼也在注意自己，毛球发出一声兴奋的叫声，接着用自己毛绒绒的身体自来熟地拱着吸血鬼的侧颈。“DIE，DIE。”它又叫了两声。

真是个奇怪的小东西。杰克心想，它大概是某种鸟妖的幼崽。可为什么会钻进这密室里来？

然而思考很快因为失血的困乏连同银器造成的疼痛变得模糊起来，吸血鬼疲倦地闭上眼睛，任由温暖的毛球停靠在自己的身边。

※※※

派出这只愚蠢的使魔并不是瘟疫铁鸦的本意，但是现在它看起来还是有点用处的。因为毛球的特殊性，铁鸦无法透过它的眼睛感知周围环境，但是小小的心灵链接还是能是他准确地找到对方的位置。

既然已经通过毛球知道了吸血鬼的具体方位，那么——铁鸦打开窗子，狂风吹得窗帘发出哗啦啦地声音，但是很快一切又恢复了平静。

房间里空无一人，只有床单上躺着几支长长的鸟羽。

没有一扇门或者一堵墙可以让瘟疫停下脚步。他是墓地里湿润的冷雾，穿过无人的广场与地道，让漆黑的气息钻进守门人的鼻腔，使他们迷失在梦的夜色中。

密室中的烛火并没有全部点亮，但是略显昏暗的环境不影响铁鸦的视线。

眼前的景象让他有些懊恼地用爪指扶住额头，他该收回之前的夸赞，使魔果然没有任何用处：墨绿毛球趴在吸血鬼侧颈睡到打呼，微弱的鼾声就连铁鸦都听得一清二楚。

“啪”铁鸦忍无可忍地打了一个响指。

毛球动了动，脑袋寻着音源转动，在看到是自己的主人后，兴奋地挥动着翅膀——这个举动同时弄醒了睡不安稳的吸血鬼。

杰克看见那只善解人意的小鸟朝着一个高大的阴影飞去，他知道异端审判者会怎么对付非人类之外的生物，毛球留在颈侧的温暖尚未消退，这股微小的暖意赋予他一种抗争的勇气，他可能无法保护曾经发誓保护的人们，但至少此时此刻……“离它远点。”吸血鬼大声地吼了出来，他红色瞳仁收缩，像正午时分猫科动物的竖瞳；尖牙完全从嘴里显露出来，明晃晃地反射着白光；身体抬起，瞬间爆发出的力量拉扯着刑架，虽然银器束缚因为他的动作开始腐蚀皮肤，但吸血鬼感觉不到痛。

只见毛球站在来人的肩上，一只戴着尖利骨质手套的手指曲起，轻轻地蹭了蹭奇怪小鸟的肚子。“DIE。”毛球朝来人脖子边上跳了跳，似乎想得到更多的抚摸——但是手指的主人却恶意地把小鸟从肩头弹到了地上。

“你可真狼狈，”站在黑暗里的人向前一步，他有着和毛球相似的配色，墨绿色风衣与铁灰色的面具，一对散发着翠绿薄雾的眼睛镶嵌在鸟头面具深凹的眼眶中：“告诉我，为什么一只吸血鬼会落到如此不堪的地步？”

※※※

似乎有一种奇怪的病在教区中传播。

人们往往会感觉到喉咙中被什么东西卡着，头疼脑热不时相伴咳嗽与低烧，不过这些小毛病似乎不影响生活与工作。贫民窟的人们照常过着日子，街道里充斥着不绝于耳的喘气声；条件稍稍优沃一些的人选择去看医生，也只得到了是“风寒，需要吃药与静卧”的结论。

铁鸦改变了本来决定在三天之内完成任务的计划，又给了酒店老板一些钱换得了更长的居住时间——当行走在拥挤的街道，和病怏怏的人们擦肩而过时，铁鸦猛然想起自己的兄弟们来。流浪乐手总说要品味任务中带来的趣味，速战速决并不是一种好的工作态度。铁鸦对此嗤之以鼻，他深爱自己的巢穴，自己在地狱的家，如果可以的话，他更钟情于出易于携带瘟疫的生物而不是亲临现场。

但是规矩却被打破了。

铁鸦轻轻推开了密室的门。那是黑夜将尽与黎明之始的交界，铁鸦风衣尾上的墨绿羽毛沿着石壁的边缘轻轻擦过，虽然只需要动动手指就能让整个城堡的守卫蒸发成一堆腐烂的霉菌，可他却爱上了费劲力气地潜入与只有片刻的平静。

吸血鬼毫无反应地躺在刑拘器上，对来者漠不关心。铁鸦会试着和他说话，不过无论他抛出什么话题，讽刺也好，询问也好，得到的回答永远是抖动的雪白睫毛以及小幅度转动的红眼珠——吸血鬼的意思很明显，他懂得他说的每句话 ，并以静默回应。

白发的吸血鬼只开过两次口——初见时的警告以及第二天两个人再次共处时，他的一条无用的建议。

“这儿对非人类的生物来说非常不安全。你要是不想变成像我这样的道具，那就快走吧。”

铁鸦却因为这句话而选择留了下来，血管里古老的探求欲苏醒了。

被困在牢狱中的雀鸟，对自己的处境麻木又茫然，甚至忘记了对自由的向往，却还可笑又笨拙地想去关心一个素未谋面的家伙。

虽然他大可以捏着吸血鬼的头颅，撬开记忆的防线去观看一切的始末，可铁鸦不想这样做。教区从无聊的玩具盒摇身一变成了一个被做成高耸塔楼模样的信封，当你剥开黑色的火漆，便可以抽出通向某个隐秘宝藏的残破的密码纸。

现在墨绿色的肥鸟正窝在吸血鬼的颈侧，它特别喜欢哪儿。

余光之中，铁鸦带着尖爪的指套正摸索着吸血鬼被银条框住的手臂，抚摸着被银器烫出的结痂与伤疤。那些已经半死去的肌肤钝化了感觉，触摸变成了遥远又飘忽的东西，像有蜻蜓略过水塘留下的涟漪。白发吸血鬼收回视线，又沉默地继续直视头顶漆黑的天花板。

来人非常古怪，在莫里森漫长的猎人生涯中他还没见过这样的家伙。对方自由地穿梭于主教完美警戒的城堡里不被发现，不怕银器与基督像，圣水对他也毫无威胁可言（那只奇怪的小鸟日日呆在密室里东飞西蹭，有时甚至还在圣水桶里清洗羽毛），他每天都会来到吸血鬼面前，用不了多久又匆匆离开；会与自己搭话，多半得不到回应却又不似主教那般会勃然大怒并惩罚自己；他是谁？或者说是什么？主教新的爪牙？看似无害的陷阱？还是一个带着希望与自由星火的契机？

“七天。人类钟爱的上帝都创造完世界了，你却还准备永远安静下去。”那只手来到杰克的脸侧，拇指搁在吸血鬼冰凉的唇上轻柔地往口腔里探，丝毫不惧怕随时就会弹出的犬齿。

吸血鬼依旧没有给他任何反应。

空白的沉默可能只有一分钟，然而对两人来说都足够漫长。铁鸦抽出手，拇指与食指轻轻合拢，右手上银子做的拘束器便碎成了小块，争先恐后地滚落到地面。随后他面对仍旧毫无生气可言的吸血鬼再次开口，声音冷漠地像在评价路边一块石头：“无聊透顶。”铁鸦揪起满脸写着不情愿的肥鸟准备离开，突然听见身后传来吸血鬼的声音。

“在教区城墙西面很远的地方，有一个城镇。你去过吗？”吸血鬼红色的眼睛飘忽放空，试着将脑中的构想转化成语言，只不过因为许久没有开口的关系，音调缓慢凝滞，同时带着不容忽视的喘息，似乎光是发声就花费了不少的力道，“那儿很漂亮，有高高的城垛与漂亮的小城堡，周围种着许多五颜六色的花与高草，每一条回廊与坡道都散发着月季与药草的香气。村民们的打扮同教区居民不一样，而且还有着偏深的肤色，但是非常友善。你要是见过一定印象深刻。”

铁鸦转过身，饶有兴趣地打量起终于决定开口的家伙：“为什么要说这个。”

“那个城镇就是一切的开始。”

铁鸦双手抱胸倚靠在墙壁上，肥鸟借机从他手里挣脱，小心翼翼地落在吸血鬼身边。“你一声不吭忍了七天，现在想通了？”

吸血鬼瞟了他一眼：“因为直觉告诉我，你不是异端审判者或者那个混蛋新养的狗。”说完，莫里森把脱离桎梏的左手举到眼前，苍白到近乎透明的皮肤上面遍布着一道道丑陋的深棕色烙印，嚣张地盘踞在每节指骨的凹陷处，莫里森尝试着握紧拳头，却被突起的硬疤阻止了。“我有个故事——是个关于自负又愚蠢的英雄主义故事。”

_曾经某个异端猎手因为战功卓越，得到过红衣主教最高荣誉勋章。他游历过许多信仰上帝的国土，从格种怪物手里保护人民的安危。直到有次他接领了一份教会驱除吸血鬼的委派——那是一只活了很久很久近乎于真祖的东西——它居住在教区西边的城堡之中，每到夜晚降临便乔装成普通人猎取鲜血。猎人潜入城堡和它缠斗了三天三夜，才把银色的长剑捅进吸血鬼的心脏，但是在打斗中他也被吸血鬼的利爪掏破了肚子。垂死的吸血鬼用尽最后的力气咬了猎人把他变成了不死一族，并许下了一个永远的诅咒。_

_于是当猎人从死亡中醒来，他发现自己成了一个吸血鬼，城堡的主人，和靠鲜血为生的怪物。不过奇怪的是，镇民们并没有举起烧红的银器将虚弱的前猎人杀死，他们救了他，喂他喝动物的血。猎人的故事落幕了，守护城镇的吸血鬼登上了舞台。_

_但是平静的生活并没有持续太久——_

“镇民养活着吸血鬼的传闻不胫而走，异端审判的烈火紧随其后。肤色，举止，甚至空气里的草药味，都成了杀戮的借口。为了保护无辜的人们，吸血鬼与教区的主教定了一个契约。”

“让我猜猜。正义的吸血鬼把自己卖给主教，祈求他放过镇民？这可真是有够蠢的。”

莫里森耸了耸肩膀：“关于愚蠢这点，我不否认。但准确的来说，契约的内容本该是当场处死……”

他还有半句话没有说完，就算吸血鬼不说出口，铁鸦也心知肚明。“这个小城镇真的是在教区西面吗？虽然我沿着西面的直道进入教区的时候，的确路过一个城镇。”面具下的声音半真半假，“要是那种荒坟与废墟也被称之为城镇的话。”

“……”

“别这样瞪我。我从不说谎。”

“那告诉我，你他妈到底是什么玩意儿？”

“我？你可以把我想象成清理员之类的角色，我只能透露那么多。工作挺无聊，别误会，我没在抱怨只是实话实话说，所以想在工作之余找点……乐趣。”

“为什么是我？”

“别问那么多，我带你去看看那个城镇，就当是同为非人之物的善举吧。”

铁鸦捏碎了吸血鬼另一只手上的拘束，随即转身消失在主教平时使用的入口。

肥鸟用它细细的黑眼睛注视着吸血鬼的一举一动，看着白发男性缓缓地坐正，缓慢地转动自己僵硬的手腕与肢体。

外头响起布料撕扯的声音，很快铁鸦手里拿着从主教卧室落地窗前撕下的暗红窗帘，从头到脚将赤裸的吸血鬼包在里面；他铁灰色的指爪上抓着一方薄薄的纱巾，胡乱地遮于对方眼前。

“别乱动。”铁鸦的手放在吸血鬼的肩胛骨下，指爪收拢与对方左腋，另一只手穿过布料安置在腿弯处。

莫里森都快忘记太阳的模样了。

从他变成吸血鬼之后，再被关进密室，光明世界已经成了很久远的记忆。他猜测现在大概是黄昏，阳光落在窗帘上，徐徐的热量辐射进身体，冰凉的血液也带上了些许温度。隔着纱网的世界还是太过明亮，以至于他本能地眯起眼睛，落在眼皮上的光依旧使吸血鬼感觉到星星点点的灼痛。

他们是移动的雾气，飘荡在城市的上空。距离不算近，吸血鬼模模糊糊分辨出身下高塔圆顶的建筑群是属于何处的地标。隐约中，他看见了那条通向西面的直道，沿着石头铺砌的道路前进愈发感觉到荒凉与宁静。没有花香与鸟鸣，没有熟悉的歌声与篝火。昔日的小城堡只剩下破碎的断石，与散乱的坟岗一起组成了死的城廓。

一座精美的石碑突兀地竖在废墟入口，上头的文字因日晒雨淋变得斑驳，但是仍然能毫不费力地读出来。杰克·莫里森逐渐感到眼前迷蒙，一个扎着两条麻花辫的小姑娘从他眼前快速跑过，她捏着一个圆鼓鼓的蓝色钱包，笑得露出一口白牙并对着吸血鬼挥手，她母亲在身后呼唤女儿的名字——阿丽亨德拉？还是亚力山卓？——莫里森吃力地在回忆中翻找，却毫无头绪，他隔着纱巾用手掌遮住脸，落日最后的余晖撕开吸血鬼手背惨白的皮肤，圆点状的伤口朝着四周快速溃烂。

石碑冷冰冰地讲述着教区主教抓到吸血鬼的功绩，并公布了神的信号：城镇的居民被指擅长使用黑魔法，于是无数愤怒并试图保卫神圣教区的居民，在主教军队的组织下，进行了几次非常成功的异端讨伐后，终于将这个不安的地区连根拔除。

已经是很久之前所发生的事了。

碑文最后警示所有试图擅自靠近废墟的人，神祇的力量能保佑黑魔法不诅咒你，但只有速速离开，才能继续沐浴在光明的庇佑下。

铁鸦的指套沿着碑石从上往下划拉，发出刺耳的噪音吗，他像说给吸血鬼听，但颠来倒错的句子更像说给自己听：“经时间长久掩盖的谎言，也无法逃过被曝光的一天。”金属尖端嵌入石碑拓印凹陷的十字架雕花中，恶意地加速烫金剥落，“伪善、谎言与压迫，保佑教区的圣物已经变味儿了。我竟然在这地方耗费那么多时间——工作可不等人——你愿意加入么？”

“我不明白。”

当太阳完全隐没在山后之时，寒意迅速席卷过地面。在月光的反射下，铁鸦的眼睛呈现出橄榄石的色泽，宛如两簇燃烧的鬼火。

“我喜欢你的品质。你可比教区高高在上的恶棍更有资格将干巴巴的小圆饼含在嘴里，并得到葡萄酒。”铁鸦将话题引导到一个奇怪的方向后，又兀自开口道：“所以我决定再多透露点。明天，当太阳再次降落之时，教区所有的人都会死。要知道，世间一切活物都无法阻止瘟疫的力量。”铁鸦的鸟喙贴着吸血鬼的侧颈，冰凉的温度就连吸血鬼都忍不住打了个哆嗦。

隐约中，就像漫步在黑暗的森林之中，一开始莫里森什么都不明白，然后铁鸦的话成了一粒火种，突然间，火星点燃了树木，熊熊烈火闪过打结的脑海，隐约中明白了对方的真正来历——才不是什么可笑的乌鸦妖怪或者故弄玄虚的神棍。大火瞬间熄灭了，一切又回归静谧神秘的原初。

“我拒绝。就算教区已经无药可救，再也找不出一个无辜的人，我也不会参与屠城。”

“是吗？当这个城市如此对待你之后？”铁鸦脑袋无奈的摇了摇，语气里带着显而易见的惋惜，“好吧。我不会勉强你参与我的工作中，但我想你应该还有一笔账没有算清。”

“……我的事不需要你插手。”

铁鸦没有接话，他一步步走向吸血鬼。莫里森下意识向后退，铁鸦嗤笑了一声，双手摆出投降的姿势，下一秒手掌翻转，右手将袖子与手套的连接处捋开，尖指套插进青白色的皮肤里，向外切开——赭色血液争先恐后地从伤口处涌出，汇聚成光滑的圆弧，如倒扣的碗。“喝吧。”铁鸦又接着补充道，“放心，毒素对吸血鬼不起作用。”

吸血鬼裹紧了身上的窗帘，红眼睛审视了一会儿铁鸦的手腕，还是选择弯下身体，用舌头舔舐掉已略有凝固的血。

变成吸血鬼有诸多坏处，需要靠血液进食大概算得上最麻烦的一环。人的，动物的，每一种血液都有其独特的味道，过去莫里森叼着血袋的大部分时间都会将血液的滋味与曾经吃过的食物划上约等号，不时同和镇子上的居民们开开玩笑：“您家的小羊的味道像蜂蜜一样甜”、“谢谢你，那小猪仔喝起来有股朗姆的味道。”、“玉米味道的鸡可真新奇。”当然他也吃过试图攻打城镇的野蛮人与黑夜中潜伏的怪物，这些家伙虽然面目可憎又十恶不赦，但讽刺的是他/它们血管里都流淌着令莫里森感到意外的美味。

铁鸦的血差远了。苦味中带着某种说不清道不明的酸味，与腐烂的食物类似，莫里森刚用舌头卷过伤口上的血球，就不着痕迹地朝后仰，试图停止吸食——不过突然压在上后颈的指爪阻止了他——堪称难吃的东西滚入喉中，翻涌起让人不舒服的口感。

奇异之血沉进吸血鬼的腹部，在冰凉的躯体中迸发出炙热的力量，白发的异端能感受到那些使他关节生锈的死人血正被一点点地拔除，这没有花太久，大概只有几分钟，活力又回到了身体之中。一切变化让莫里森无法眨眨眼或者耸耸肩就摆脱掉，他愈发肯定了自己对于铁鸦身份的猜想。

始作俑者抽回手：“那么，不知名的吸血鬼，祝你好运了。”随着一阵夜风，莫里森只见眼前起了一片墨绿色的雾气，戴着乌鸦面具的男人不见了。一齐消失的还有那只滚圆的奇怪小鸟。

吸血鬼抓紧了身上的窗帘，视线停在远方教区主教之城的高耸塔尖上。

※※※

某个男人从酒馆出来。他手里拿着个木质酒杯，里面还剩下半杯劣质又刺鼻的酒水。他似乎已经完全喝醉了，左脚朝前踏步，右脚后一秒就踩在自己的左脚上，在酒吧门前跌了个大跟头。

“老东西，你怎么把酒杯给带走了？”酒保从嘈杂如鸡窝的酒馆里钻出来，当看见倒在地上的醉汉，不由地露出一副嫌弃的表情。酒保蹲下身试图从对方揣地死紧的手指中取下杯子。“啊！”伴随着一声尖叫，酒保跌坐在地上甚至来不及起身，手脚并用一路爬回酒吧，“呯”地将木门关上了。

醉汉躺在地上，街上的行人没有一个敢上前：虽然醉汉的身体还残留着温度，但是呈现出黑紫色的皮肤与半溃烂的脸部，都宣告着一个事实。

他死了。

※※※

初升的太阳越过黑夜的崇山峻岭，缓慢地向大地展示自己金红色的轮廓。这个时间的教区街道空空荡荡，漫步在贫民窟外围，连一声犬吠都听不见。

吸血鬼从远方回到教区。他趁着夜色偷了一套尚且合身的衣物，将铁鸦留给他的窗帘裹着头部与脖子，徒步回到噩梦的起点。才经过一个晚上，仿佛上帝已经抛弃了这里，去向远方，于是地狱之主坦然地从老对头手中接过了城市的管辖权，教区比任何时刻更像一座死城：家家户户门窗紧闭，守夜人与他的夜灯不见踪影，而路边倒着许多没人收殓的尸体。他们，或者说它们，无一例外皮肤上都有着黑紫色斑驳的块状物，以及大片开裂的浓疮。黄黄绿绿的汁水沿着碎石路的缝隙，一路朝着中心广场流动。这是瘟疫的行程表，他按着自己的步调蚕食着阻挡在眼前的微弱生命，祈祷无法使它减速。

莫里森站在主教城堡的大门前，本来趾高气昂的守卫们，现在也成了几团穿着盔甲的脓包。莫里森捏住两根隔栏铁条，将其由内向外扩开。一阵悠长的吱呀过后，吸血鬼毫无阻碍地进入城堡内部。

莫里森原本打算靠着逼问与吸血鬼探寻血液的极佳视力来探测主教的位置——虽然被秘密囚禁在主教的城堡中，但杰克并不知道需要穿过几个廊道和房间才能进入主教的卧室。

当他踏入室内的台阶，展现在眼前的场景让吸血鬼也忍不住捂住口鼻。

从倒下的尸体上你能看出一些端倪，女仆们正在为了准备早餐忙碌，有人手里捏着食材，有人躺在摔碎的餐盘边，还有人手里拿着火钳，大概准备拨弄锅炉里的火焰。锅炉门敞开着，厨房持续升高的温度加快了腐烂速度，仆人们浅色的围裙吸饱了棕绿色的体液，正沿着衣物的边缘低落。莫里森瞥了一眼，快步离开。走廊上的情况和厨房几乎一样糟糕，守卫们胡乱地躺在地上，手脚因为瘟疫的腐蚀而与身体断开，零碎的肢体散乱一地。吸血鬼跨过尸骸，死人对他毫无意义，红色眼睛透过砖墙扫视正在流动的血脉，以及尚未熄灭的生命之火。果不其然，在某扇盘绕着木质花卉的大门后面，还有没有被病毒毁掉的人。莫里森一脚将门锁踹开的瞬间，将身影隐没在左侧的雕像边。一大堆由十字架串成的门帘因为惯性哗啦啦地倾泻而出，前前后后地摇摆着。

错不了，吸血鬼踏上金色的地毯，丝毫不在乎自己的手会被灼伤，拨开眼前的帘子——主教恐惧的表情像剃刀刻在老树上一样狰狞，每一条皱纹里都流露着深深的惊恐。

“滚开，你这个肮脏的东西。”主教挥舞着手里最后的一柄十字架狂吼，可虚张声势并不能阻止莫里森前进的脚步。吸血鬼用两根手指捏住主教的手腕，只听一记从关节处传来的闷响，十字架重重地摔在地上。疼痛使得人类无意识地尖叫，他听见耳畔都是自己的声音，可是无论如何都控制不住自己的嘴。在毫不间断的尖叫声中，他听见吸血鬼说了些什么。 “城镇……审判……契约单方面撕毁……消失……”

后来吸血鬼还说了什么主教没有听清，只感觉到一双手在自己的肚子里反绞动。他低下头，眼前的一切仿佛慢动作的闹剧，主教直愣愣看着脏器的碎片从腹部被扯了出来，浑身的骨头好像都被打散，又以错误的位置重组。吸血鬼的脸上、身上、甚至白色发根里都粘着红色的血，他本来有穿着红色的夹克吗？此时此刻这个问题好像也不是那么重要了。

莫里森从后腰抽出了一把动物骨头制成的小刀，刀口又钝又粗糙甚至还比不过吸血鬼的指甲；刀身凹凸不平和漂亮完全沾不上边，无论实用还是收藏都没有任何价值。主教流出眼泪来，他张开嘴，没有话语，只有喷溅出来的粘稠血液。也许是因为人类脸上水的反光，或者是嘴角微微往上的一记抽动，或者是因为喉结的滑动。又或者，并没有也许。莫里森握着骨刀的手没停下，他轻轻地将骨刀推进主教的气管，缓慢又沉重地向前切割。皮肉被撕成不规则的碎片，有的粘连在伤口上，有的变成碎屑落在布料上。一道横贯脖颈的伤口将头颅与身体分离，主教发出奇怪的咕哝声，仿佛在大海里挣扎的溺水者。

莫里森面无表情地看着主教临死前的模样。人类的血沿着面颊滑吸血鬼抿住的唇缝里。在吸食过戴面具怪人的血后，虽然为他治愈了部分伤口并补充了体力，但是在血液面前，吸血鬼还是会本能地感觉到饥饿爬上了后脊。莫里森用手背抹了抹嘴，厌恶地将血水吐到地上。

主教看着吸血鬼，突然笑起来。咯咯咯的声音空洞地在房间里回响，因为喉咙与腹部的伤……等等？莫里森上前撕开主教上身破烂的罩袍。

伤口不知何时又变成了平滑的皮肤。莫里森的视线移至人类脖颈：血已经停了，伤口正在自动愈合。

主教表情愈发狰狞，他裂开嘴，只看见粘着血的牙齿：“他果然没有说错，你无法杀死我。无论多么严重的伤，神都会庇护我，让我愈合，让我完整。”

骨刀又出现在吸血鬼的手上，他拽着主教的脑袋，将小刀捅进对方的心脏，直到刀柄都没入身体之中，可是人类依旧没有一点将要死去的迹象。“你的神真是瞎了眼。”

“随便骂人可不好。”

在来人开口前，莫里森并没有感觉到身后有异样。当回头看见铁灰色的乌鸦面具时，怒火瞬间席卷了莫里森的神经。

“原谅我，至高无上的主。我之前还怀疑您所说的一切。”主教抢先一步对着铁鸦喊道，“主啊！我要在万民中称谢你，在万族中歌颂你。*（诗57:9）”

“你骗了我。你们是一伙儿的。”莫里森说着，视线快速扫过铁鸦身后敞开的大门。在身体尚未完全恢复的情况下，他自觉无法战胜神秘又看似毫无破绽的敌人。莫里森腿部发力，冲上前佯装攻击铁鸦的头部，却在贴面的那一刻袭击了他的中盘，那个部位全是结实的肌肉，就像打在石墙上般，纹丝不动。铁鸦伸手，虎口直直对准了吸血鬼的脖子，莫里森蹲下躲过了金属指爪，但是侧颈与左肩还是被擦到，衣服连带一小块皮肤都破了，好在并不严重。莫里森伸腿，在地面横扫过去。

铁鸦完全没有躲避的意思。莫里森的每一次攻击都在他的预判之中，他明白，吸血鬼的虚晃把戏只是想让他移开，好便于自己快速地跑向出口。当莫里森快碰到他的时候，铁鸦任然保持先前的姿势。莫里森心里咯噔一声，瞬间用手撑着地面将重心从腿上移回身体，准备向后躲。还未等他完全起身，本来站在眼前的铁鸦不见了。

背后一只手出现搂着莫里森的腰，另一只手则锁住了莫里森的脖子。“有没有人说过，你浑身是血的样子非常性感？”

被钳住的莫里森奋力反抗，尖牙咬在铁鸦的护手上，穿来一阵阵地钝痛。

“所以答案是没有？这世界上不懂欣赏的人总是那么多。”铁鸦抱着吸血鬼，转身再次面对被小刀定住心脏的主教。因为肉体愈合，刀正在被慢慢挤压出来，已经可以看到三分之一的手柄部分，再过一会儿就能将它用手拔出。“主啊，请快杀死这个不洁的玩意。”

铁鸦对主教的请求置若罔闻：“还有一点我需要重申，我从来不说谎，也不会骗人。”他绿色的眼睛看向主教，“还记得这个家伙进来前我和你说什么吗？”

“因为我的虔诚，您将赐予我不被利器所伤并且永生的肉体。”

“就是这个。”铁鸦的语调听起来特别快乐，“现在瞧瞧你的手。”

“这、这不可能！！”主教的手指尖端膨胀，发白，很快绿色的脓包像河道里的水藻，迅速地蔓延开来，皮肤破裂，混合着各种奇怪颜色的汁水从毛孔里渗出，散发着不详的气味，“你不是上帝，天啊，你是恶魔！”

“恶魔？所以我讨厌来地面，我可应付不来你们不着边际的想象力。”铁鸦小声嘟囔。

很难想象，在几秒前还在为得到不朽身体兴奋的人，现在像被看不见的手掐着脖子，毫无风度地乱吼乱叫，在瘟疫的玩弄下苟延残喘。突然间他戛然而止，声音全被堵在喉咙里。主教不敢置信地用已经腐烂的手去触摸脖颈，眼睛充血地瞪着铁鸦。

“能折磨你多久就有多久。你不会死，所以一切都不会结束。”接着他靠近杰克。

吸血鬼别过脑袋，不想让皮肤接触到铁鸦冰冷的鸟喙，所以当耳垂被平整的牙齿咬住时，他结结实实地吓了一跳。

“仅仅只是用刀杀死他，也太温和了。”在将面具隐去后，铁鸦的声线显得更加沙哑，“教区瘟疫蔓延的消息教皇已经知会了，待瘟疫结束自会派人来收殓。到时候，主教先生的命运可想而知。这个结果你满意吗？”

不知为何，听见铁鸦的声音后，一阵酥麻自杰克颈后窜上头皮。湿润而温热的触感从椎骨爬往右耳，耳垂被含入口中。“之前告诉过你，我的事不用你插手。”

“只有在你喝下我的血之前才成立。”铁鸦架着吸血鬼，将他推到主教的大床上，莫里森来不及反抗衣服就被撕开。眼前没有面具的家伙，整齐的圆寸，一双和松针叶色相近的眼睛，挺拔的鼻梁与嘴唇上方一圈精心修剪的胡子，只要忽略他脸上扬起的墨绿雾，一切看起来和人类没有多少区别。他手上的指套像沙一样消散了，没有温度的灰白手指毫不客气地戳着吸血鬼的小腹——那里呈现出半个手掌大的半透明花纹，左侧铁灰色鸟类的头骨，镶嵌在翠绿的烟雾中。“不过我们现在已经有联结了。”

铁鸦左手压住不断挣扎扭动莫里森的脖子，右手轻巧地解开莫里森的裤头，扯了扯就把对方下半身剥个精光。半软不硬的阴茎因接触到冷空气而缩了起来。铁鸦揉捏着莫里森阴茎前端，拇指擦过顶端的小孔：“但是呢，我们的连接还没有完全完成，所以会产生这种情况。”

莫里森一阵鸡皮疙瘩：“我不想和你有联结。”

“这恐怕办不到。或者说你想永远保持……”铁鸦恶趣味地用指甲掐了一下莫里森顶端的小孔。吸血鬼从鼻翼溢出的哼声在故意克制之下，几乎细不可闻，然而后仰的脖子不经意地泄漏了快感的反应。铁鸦眯着眼睛，看着透明的前液打湿了指甲：“……发情的状态？”

莫里森在变成吸血鬼之后很久没有体会过头疼或者其他生病时候才会有的感觉，现在他的脑袋像是要裂开一样，想要亲近铁鸦的愚蠢念头不断朝外蹦；四肢酸软无力，不同于被死人血污染时候的感觉，更加倾向于是一种饱食过后的餍足 ：“你的手段太肮脏了。”

“我就当夸奖收下吧。”铁鸦的手顺着阴茎一路下滑，在触摸到吸血鬼囊袋下方的时候皱起了眉。他扭头看向脱力坐在地上的主教，舔了舔上唇：“你说的对，杰克·莫里森真是个有趣的家伙。”

被叫到名字的吸血鬼瑟缩着，铁鸦的声音与他有种不可抗拒的魔力，同时影响到腹部的图案，它持续不断地朝着周围地肌肉扩散着酥麻的痉挛。莫里森双腿并拢试图遮住自己的私密部位，效果却微乎其微。铁鸦的手指滑进私处，轻柔地抚摸着对方女性的器官，手指擦过阴道前庭，感受着曾经被圣水侵蚀过的凹凸不平的皮肤，并没有进入的意思。“嘘。放轻松。”

“那就离我远点！”吸血鬼压着嗓子朝铁鸦低吼。

铁鸦朝杰克笑了笑，本掐着脖子的手掌向后滑去，托着后颈将吸血鬼抬起，嘴唇和对方的嘴唇贴合一起。杰克能感受到一条湿滑的东西舔舐着自己唇上已经干涸的血迹，它没有温度，你能难将这个举动与情事结合到一起。铁鸦的舌头将血清理干净后，手移动到杰克的下颚，他掐着吸血鬼，示意对方乖乖张开嘴。

果然不出铁鸦所料，当他的舌头完全探入吸血鬼的口腔时，那对致命的尖牙已经蓄势待发了。它们毫不留情地刺穿了铁鸦的口腔，他尝到了自己血的味道。吸血鬼的瞳孔像猫眼在强光下般竖着，在主教房间里尚未熄灭的烛光中，虹膜呈现出隐隐约约的金红色。铁鸦才不会因为这点疼痛退缩，正相反，他将舌头深入莫里森的喉口，重重地将血与唾液舔舐其上，感受着血液沿着舌头落入吸血鬼的喉管。

味道变了。

苦与酸涩减弱许多，尝到最后居然甜甜的。肉桂丁香与香草组合在一起，愈发刺激着饥饿感的诱发。莫里森自己也没有意识到，他冰凉的舌头已经卷着铁鸦的，吸吮缠绕，让不甚明显情欲的破土而出。与此同时私处开始不受控制地分泌出湿漉漉的透明体液，两根手指很容易地就能弯进去。铁鸦弯曲着指节骤然感觉到内壁紧紧地收缩，微凉的液体流过指腹，他将手指呈现剪刀的形状张开，扩张着具将要征服的身体。

长久被粗暴对待的肉体忘却不了肌肉记忆，越来越多的体液涌出，像泛了的洪水，黏糊糊地粘在阴道口滴落，弄得会阴处又湿又腻，已经完全准备好被进入了。铁鸦从难舍难分的吻中脱出身，他看了眼被血搞得迷迷糊糊的吸血鬼，目光下移到对方腹部——纹身不再是半透明的状态，颜色加深了不少，可还没到预期的效果。不过在用血喂饱莫里森之前……

铁鸦将下身的衣物除去，握着自己已经硬起来的阴茎。已经被前液打湿的顶端对着穴口，吸血鬼的肌肉正一收一缩，温顺地形成一个柔软的凹陷。伞状的头部很轻松就顶了进去，体液因为外界挤压而溅了出来，发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声把莫里森苍白的大腿根部弄得晶亮一片。

被插入的疼痛打散了因为血液引发的恍惚，莫里森佝起身体嘴半张着，发出一声憋气的低吼。“……”铁鸦清楚地注意到对方舌头上十字架状的伤痕，那是日积月累造成的伤害，他将吸血鬼按进床里开始用力顶弄，默默思考着，对方需要喝下多少自己的血才可以完全将圣痕消去。

每一次肉体地撞击，都能收获吸血鬼威胁的表情，他皱起鼻梁，向铁鸦展示尖牙，并发出蛇一样的嘶嘶声，然而下身却诚实又乖顺，紧紧含着一片硕大的黑色阴影，圆润的线条轻轻颤抖，随着节奏，大腿肌肉晃动。吸血鬼不会流汗，但是无法停止分泌的体液将两人的连接处弄得乱七八糟，水渍流到床单上，是碎了的湖水。“你很兴奋是吗？当被插入的时候？”铁鸦将体重完全压到吸血鬼的身上，他贴着对方的耳朵，将羞耻的情话吹进对方耳朵中，“瞧瞧你，完全硬了。”他腾出一只手开始揉搓故意将脖子暴露在对方獠牙下，他等待着，等待着吸血鬼最本能的反应。

牙齿插进动脉说实话还有点疼，当血被徐徐抽走时，一股难以自持的虚幻感从脚底升起。一直有谣传说在被吸血鬼吸血的时候能感觉到飘然的感觉，原来是真的。铁鸦伸出舌头，舔舐着吸血鬼的颈窝，用平整牙齿轻轻地啃咬对方的肩头。他的腰没有停下，不知疲倦地顶弄着，阴茎在湿透的阴道中来回抽插，同样的，吸血鬼早已软化的内壁恬不知耻地包裹着入侵者，吸附在每一条突起的血管上，就像是在沙漠里前行许久风尘仆仆的旅客对着仅有的水珠，伸出那渴望的手。

_吸血鬼和那个自称为“神祇”的家伙在自己的床上。他们像是酒馆里最粗鄙的醉汉与不挑客人的妓女一样操得天翻地覆。床板发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，就连地面也因为他们的动作而震动。起初他们面对面，吸血鬼完全不能控制本能不断地吸着“神祇”的血，他的脸上出现了从未有过的满足感，下腹部上的纹身越来越亮，那颜色和萤火虫的灯光很类似。接着醉汉放开了妓女，妓女下唇与下巴上都是大片尚未干涸的血。“神祇”贴着他的耳边，说了许多的话，那个下贱的吸血鬼突然笑起来，接着他们接吻，“神祇”将他翻过身，略略抬起吸血鬼的左腿，骑马一样操着他。他还是一如既往的湿，粘液乱七八糟地随着抽动被带出，飞溅在被单与地上。还有一个就落在不远处的地方，散发着性的气味。_

_“神祇”拔出他的阴茎，插入会阴后面的小洞。那被上帝禁止的地方。他拉起吸血鬼的身体，一只手护着吸血鬼的腹部，另一只手则继续玩弄刚才刚才扩张过的穴口。_

_吸血鬼的背紧紧贴着对方的胸口，“神祇”的伤口还在流血，和人类一样的红色鲜血从灰白色的身体里泊泊流出，漫过吸血鬼的锁骨沿着肌理流过腹部，淹没了肚脐。“神祇”亲吻对方的脸颊，吸血鬼呼吸的声音一次比一次沉重，恍如在他脈博之中淌流的只剩喘息。“神祇”的手臂上爆出青筋，吸血鬼的腹部因为他的动作凹陷，看来留下几个指印是必然的。他手指并拢，不断地刺激吸血鬼的阴蒂。_

铁鸦所带来的肉体欢愉，是莫里森从未接触过的。当他咬破铁鸦脖子，吸够联结所需的血液时，他以为自己可以一脚将这个擅自动手动脚的家伙踹开，结果却事与愿违。联结用一种难以说清的方式将他们维系在一起，吸血鬼突然获得了充沛的精力，那些血液重新塑造了他，虽然伤痕没有消退，但是他能感觉到细胞正在恢复活力；而在思维之中，有一种缠绵的情感围绕着他，这明显不属于莫里森，而是面前的家伙。这个莫里森连名字都不知道的男人，用绿得发暗的眼睛盯着他看了一会儿，随后咬起他的耳朵来。

“该死。你能感受到我的感受，对吗。联结就是这回事儿。”铁鸦骂了句脏话，“操，几千年我从来没见过你这样愚钝的家伙。”

“我无法回答你。毕竟你连名字都没告诉我。”

铁鸦露出窘迫的表情，眉毛甚至都有些耷拉，沉默了一秒：“加布里尔·莱耶斯。”接着他补了句，“那你现在的答复？”

吸血鬼笑得像个头戴皇冠的一国之王。

……

莫里森沐浴在主教仇视的目光中，他感觉良好。莱耶斯照顾着他的身体，虽然激烈，却没有疼痛，情欲也在对方每次的抚慰中被最大限度地调动起来。此时此刻，两人的交合处没有丝毫空隙，紧密贴合。莱耶斯沉下腰，那个角度顶住敏感的深处。他的手在阴阜处拨弄，高潮将至的酥麻感让莫里森不禁身体紧绷，被填得满满的身体紧紧咬住比手指粗大好几倍的硬物。他的阴茎挺翘着，阴部因为被刺激过度而显出一种濒临窒息的快乐，后面难以启齿的地方被完全塞满，被推挤着，被莱耶斯顶着。

“嗯！”

后穴被浓稠精液灌满的瞬间，莫里森偏过头与主教四目相对了。

他再也无法压抑地哼叫出声来，达到了高潮。

※※※

莫里森趴在大床上，浑身上下，从发丝到脚趾都散发着一股满足的味道。他摊开手，感受着阳光透过玻璃窗，像一只带着仙尘的蝴蝶落到皮肤上。“不可思议。”

“这种程度就吃惊还太早了。”莱耶斯抚摸着吸血鬼突起的脊椎骨，默默记住每一条伤痕的位置，“你考虑地怎么样了？是否愿意接受与我的联结？”

“怎么？”吸血鬼翻了个身，将光裸的腹部完全露出来，“这个东西可以除掉吗？”

“是的。只要长时间不吸食我的血液，自然会消失。不过，消退的时候会面临一段不应期——没有欲望，失去食欲，四肢无力，高烧不退的情况。”

“你之前邀请我一起工作。和我说说那个。”

莱耶斯突然严肃了起来：“听着，不管你愿意与否，在每个时间段总需要一些手段来减少人类的数量。”

莫里森瞥了眼在墙边仿佛受了巨大打击的主教：“不错，有些东西是该被清理掉。”

“在历史上，大半是由我的兄弟们完成，你知道的，战争。战争永远不会停止，走在文明正式成立的开始与毁灭的前头；在贫民聚集以及未开化地方，就交给饥荒；而死亡，我最小的弟弟，他本身就是毁灭。”

“我就观看，见有一匹灰色马。骑在马上的，名字叫作死。阴府也随着他。有权柄赐给他们，可以用刀剑，饥荒，瘟疫，野兽，杀害地上四分之一的人。（启6:8）……别这样看我，很久以前我也是基督徒。”

“别管圣经了！”莱耶斯有些无奈的撑着额头，“在了解了所有事之后，你是否愿意？”

“不怕阳光，圣水，十字架，以及一个免费的血包。听起来真不错。我答应你。”

“DIE！！”奇怪的小鸟不知道从哪里窜出，兴奋地死死贴在吸血鬼脸上，就是不愿意撒开翅膀。

“我一直好奇这是什么？”莫里森把肥鸟揪下来，对方还是高兴地DIE 、DIE直叫。

莱耶斯接过肥鸟，将它往身后一抛：“这解释起来很麻烦。我们去洗个澡，大概再过几个小时教皇派遣的队伍该来了。”

两人离开城堡时，教区已经没有一个活着的人类了。莫里森整了整红色的皮衣（他不知道莱耶斯从哪里变出来的），问道：“接下来打算去哪儿？”

“随便走走，需要清理的地方可多着呢。”

肥鸟在两人头上鸣叫，莫里森眯起眼直直看着阔别已久的太阳，直到眼球受不了强光才垂下头。

又一次，新的人生开始了。

END


	2. 番外

虽然杰克·莫里森从未表现出自己对于柔软东西的喜爱，但瘟疫铁鸦就知道他爱那些东西爱的要命。比如吸血鬼总是没事坐在飘窗上，身后垫着大概从大厅与其他房间收集来的各式靠垫；他在那里看书或者保养武器，当两者都做腻了，他会盖上条厚厚的毯子小睡一会儿；地板在吸血鬼的指示下，铺上了动物皮做的地毯，如此一来他就可以赤着脚在房间里四处走动。

“这里可是地狱，没必要如此重视保暖工作。”铁鸦失笑，“你是吸血鬼，不可能感冒或者生病。”

“我就想这样。”吸血鬼坐在垫子堆里，根本不看铁鸦，自顾自用绒布细细地擦拭他的匕首。铁鸦有些无奈，接着他注意到莫里森的脚趾不自觉地蜷曲着，时不时抓动地毯上的绒毛——这只存在于以往性事中的暗示，瞬间星火般引燃了铁鸦欲望的原野。

他应该把匕首从吸血鬼的手里拿走，半跪下来亲吻杰克冰凉的脚背；铁鸦有自信可以把杰克唔暖和了，那么这个似乎已经要长在垫子上的家伙就会起来；如果杰克纵容自己更进一步的触碰，两条白皙的长腿终究会在铁鸦的背上找到适合的位置。于是，铁鸦的确这样干了。

只不过他刚屈起腿，膝盖还没着地，毛绒绒的肥鸟正中他的后脑勺，小东西气若游丝地叫唤着，噗叽一声掉在地毯上，身边还躺着卷盖着火漆印的皮卷轴。

铁鸦动作一滞，他捡起老大投递来工作任务，展开看完，打了个响指，就将东西销毁掉了。“我得出趟远门。”他有些无奈。

吸血鬼终于将注意力移到铁鸦身上：“一起？”

“不了，你不会喜欢的。”铁鸦把鸦首面具戴回脸上，“那么我走之前，你要不要再吃顿晚餐？”

吸血鬼把屋主踢了出去。

※※※

“哥，我回……”乐手上次回家还是半个世纪前。他总停不下来，从世界的这头跃到那头，某种意义上比他的兄长更像迁徙的鸟类，要不是老大终于想起这位奔波在外的兄弟，可能他出外勤的时间还要继续延长。

“你要是找铁鸦的话，他出去了。”陌生的吸血鬼截断了乐手的寒暄，“你是乐手？”

“没错。”乐手同家里其他几位成员一样，用面具覆盖着他的脸孔，叫莫里森无法透过表情来揣摩他的意图。“所以你就是那个被铁鸦带回巢穴的吸血鬼？”

在得到莫里森肯定的颔首后，乐手再度开口：“虽然不知道为什么三哥要带你回家，总之，欢迎来地狱。”

事后莫里森回忆，这大概就是他们两个之间所有的寒暄了。

“铁鸦想把你藏起来，藏在这间房间里。不过并不现实。我们之间不会有秘密，也不可能有秘密。我们是手足，更何况，他与我们之间的联系比血缘更甚。我猜他没有和你说起过这个。”乐手贴着吸血鬼赤裸的胸膛，他的衣物摩擦着苍白的皮肤，反复又反复。“真奇怪，我们明明被教导了要学会分享与相互帮助。”

“因为你才是铁鸦最大的顾虑所在。”吸血鬼身后的回答声平稳，唯有一股冰凉的吐息落在莫里森白色的头发上，凝结成小块透明的冰晶。莫里森不着痕迹地转动自己的手腕，细微的举动却还是被对方发现，钳制活动的手指收得更紧了些。一小股寒意从皮肤表面渗透到骨头里。莫里森想不到，对冷热早已迟钝的身体，竟然会因为寒冷而颤抖。

“得了吧，二哥。别忘记你现在是共犯，我们都一样。”乐手听起来有些雀跃，语调中带上种因为找到了一起垫背家伙的狡黠的愉悦来。

“铁鸦会相信这一切都是你出的馊主意。”

“好吧好吧。”不耐烦的情绪在乐手的语言中发酵，“那么冰魔你是要现在和我争出个谁的罪比较重的结果，还是闭嘴开始？”

很长一段时间，被称之为冰魔的家伙都没有开口。他大概默认了乐手的第二条建议。在意识到对方并不会回答自己后，乐手将注意力转回吸血鬼的身上。带着手套的双手捧着吸血鬼的脸颊，拇指擦过颧骨，指尖用力拉扯着皮肉，监视着血红眼球下的血丝，很快他又放开了莫里森，拇指撬起对方紧闭的嘴唇，有一下没一下地刮擦着尖尖利齿。

红色的眼球不安地左右转动，吸血鬼似乎很紧张，可是在下一秒，他就撕破了畏缩的伪装，张开齐整的牙齿，隔着手套狠狠地咬住了乐手的手指。细线断裂，织物破碎，留下不大的圆圆牙孔，黑色的流质从小洞里冒出，甘甜的血液漫过口腔。

“有趣。”一股蛮力将莫里森的唇颚分开，乐手端详了一会儿对方浸着自己黑血的尖牙，“这种攻击不起作用，铁鸦没告诉过你吗？”

吸血鬼将尖牙上的血液舔去，他舌底下黏膜有些透明，乐手能看见上头青色的经络：“我知道。但是总要试一试。现在放开我。”

乐手放开了他。

准确的说那双手离开了吸血鬼的脸颊。他们下移，停在吸血鬼的脖颈处，合拢。拇指压迫在喉结上方，咽喉的神经在跳动，眼底被什么压迫住，发出抗议一样的疼痛，呼吸随之阻塞，鼻翼两侧的酸涩如潮水，一波波地向莫里森袭来。他大张着嘴，眼球有些不受控制地上翻，被在身后的手腕痉挛性地抽搐。

“你玩够了没。”

“抱歉，一时没忍住。我看看，忍受力比人类强，但是也没有强太多。”乐手笑着回答他的兄弟，似乎刚才的暴行不过是无伤大雅的玩笑。

吸血鬼头垂向一边，身体剧烈的起伏着，空气再次通过他冰凉的肺部。乐手伸手擦过他脸上的长疤，迫使吸血鬼抬起头，乐手的骷髅面具消退了。

暗红色的烟雾，与一张略显年轻的铁鸦的脸。

莫里森发懵地看着年轻版的爱人向他靠近，嘴唇擦过吸血鬼苍白的脸颊，没有面具的掩盖，乐手的声音也同铁鸦那么相似，他说：“好了小蝙蝠。要是再敢咬我，就拔了你的牙。”

“乐手他可不敢。”冰凉的胸膛贴紧裸露的背脊，冰魔同样撤去面具，尚未刈除的须髯合着雪白的耳鬓，极慢地厮磨着，蓝烟飘至莫里森眼前，“你可以咬我。如果有需要的话。”

吸血鬼心里升起古怪的情绪，对于那两张过分相似的面容，对于之后会遇见的事。

正在努力脱着吸血鬼睡裤的乐手轻哼着，对于兄长的漂亮话不屑一顾。“刺青？铁鸦幼稚透了。”手掌摩挲着吸血鬼下腹的鸟首刺青，不过很快，他就移开了，但是薄薄的热气还残留在皮肤上。

乐手持续下探的手抚过吸血鬼的阴茎，戴着手套的手指向后摸索，很快又停了下来：“你……”玩味的笑容在对方脸上扩大，“你可真是让人惊喜。”他评价道，手指顺着缝隙，碾过突起的组织，在入口的边缘用力刮骚着，莫里森感觉腹下涌起一股热流，这股暖流在体内垂直落下，从被撑开的口子里流出来，淌湿了厚厚的手套。

于此同时冰魔脱了结着冰霜的手爪。他爱抚着吸血鬼的脊线，沿着这条长长的曲线，手指抵于椎骨根部某块轻薄光滑的皮肤，划着一个又一个试探的圈。“你又有什么发现了？”

在沉默中，两根被织物覆盖的手指，引导着另外冰凉的同伴来到这里，流动的潮水漫过指尖，指腹，在腕掌关节的凹槽处留下痕迹。身后的冰魔发出一声明显的嗤笑，两根手指分开虚掩的阴埠，缓慢且坚定地进入吸血鬼的身体。

莫里森屏住呼吸。

他的身体早因为诅咒变得古怪而可怖，可是每次当本不该出现在男性身上的部位被进入时，依然会伴随着难以启齿的疼痛。他想自己的表情可能变得很奇怪，瞳孔也可能收缩成一个红色的点，否则对面的家伙可不会一言不发地就开始吻自己。

他被夹在两个近乎于神祇的家伙中间，无路可退，于是怀着认命之心，任由对方的嘴唇亲吻自己湿漉漉的眼帘，抚摸那玷污了的皮囊。

冰魔将沾着分泌液的手指抽出，他推了莫里森的背后一把，乐手心领神会地倒向床铺，乐手就着惯性将吸血鬼一同拉下，床垫微微弹起。“放松点。”乐手说。

“我可不知道有谁在明知道被狗咬之前能放松。”吸血鬼飞快地回敬道。

潮湿的双指送入吸血鬼的后穴，模仿着抽插的动作蹭过内壁，深入，又抽出，在接近的肌肉的地方手指恶意地弯成钩形，抠挖着黏膜，试探着莫里森所能承受最大的刺激。吸血鬼很快就没精力回嘴了，被玩弄的地方开始内缩，天旋地转之中感官在放大，每一次都试图将手指吞得更深。莫里森的双手撑在乐手的身侧，膝盖支撑着已经拱起的身体，无视掉对方玩味的调笑，自尊心让莫里森本能地想逃避与这些混蛋的身体接触，他试着朝前移动身体，好远离冰魔的手指与触碰，但是感觉到坚硬烫热的物件抵在自己还在流水的雌穴边缘。

莫里森低下头，他不可能不理解乐手笑意背后掩藏了多少深渊般的恶劣，他该怎么逃离目前的困境。

就在思考的瞬间，乐手的双臂缠上吸血鬼的背脊，将他重重压在自己的身上。莫里森下意识地用指甲抠住了乐手的上臂，乐手起初以为这个家伙还在徒然地阻止自己的动作，然而随后吸血鬼浑身开始颤抖，黑色的瞳孔开始扩散，几乎要遮住周围的猩红色虹膜。乐手越过吸血鬼的肩膀，看见冰魔双手正掐着对方的腰肢，胯与吸血鬼的臀部紧紧相贴。

莫里森本来用来支撑自己的膝盖早已失去了力量，膝弯平贴在皱起的被单上，双腿无力地被展开着，将私密的部位暴露在他们眼前。他憋住气流般的鼻音，腹部一阵无规则地收缩，无不说明着此刻他身上遭受到的侵入。

“嘿！”乐手不满地冲着冰魔叫唤了一声，对方并不理会被垫在身下的弟弟，开始抽送着自己。吸血鬼伏在乐手身上，乐手把黑白色外套脱了，穿着红色的衣物。那是件花样繁复的衣服，上头用细密的针脚绣出不少图案，腹部处还有两排扣子充当收束用。莫里森裸露的胸膛与下腹就靠在这些玩意儿上，随着身后冰魔拉扯的动作，皮肤一下下地摩擦着，很快就留下了泛红的印记，像是代替了吸血鬼的嘴，直接由皮囊上迸发出呻吟一样，告诉乐手，自己的兄长是用怎么样不管不顾的力度干着眼前的吸血鬼。

乐手眨眨眼，他看着吸血鬼攀着自己的肩头的尖爪，手指收紧又因为一记拖拽而松开，他刻着疤痕的脸埋在衣服里，只留给乐手一颗毛绒绒的白色脑袋。冰魔落在对方头上的冰晶早就融化了，不知道是水还是汗，将头发粘成一束束。“你欺负地比我狠多了。”乐手喃喃，将在自己胸口来回滑动的吸血鬼拖得更近，充血的阴茎不管不顾地开始朝着湿透且张开的软洞里捅去。

杰克挺起腰身，他无处可去，两个家伙把自己的身体当成了角逐的道具，在上面肆无忌惮的驰聘。乐手与冰魔将他下身难以启齿的空洞填满，坚硬的物件带着高温熨烫过内部，莫里森抬着沉重的眼皮在摇摇荡荡的目光里看着乐手： 轮廓遥远、模模蒙蒙。

猛然身下的人一冲，莫里森呻吟着，又微微挺起腰身，身体柔软地后仰，腿部关节发出咔哒咔哒的声响。乐手想了想还是单手揽住吸血鬼的腰，让他依旧跪回床上，接着用另一只空闲的手将莫里森的大腿拉开，勾在自己的手弯里。这样的姿势，很容易就能看清莫里森正在被进入的模样：浅色的乳尖因为冰魔寒冷的手指夹揉过而挺立着，阴茎微微上翘，腹部随着前后两人的动作有节奏地一呼一吸收缩不停。包裹着乐手的雌穴在每一次抽出时，都会冒出透明的爱液，在乐手的阴茎上包裹了一层亮晶晶的水膜，当乐手用力朝他顶回去的时候，汁液被挤压，飞溅在腿根与阴埠上。那些水贴服在双方稀疏的汗毛上，像下了第一场雪，为他们盖上了毛茸茸的颜色。吸血鬼的体内有些凉，但是现在也慢慢温热起来。乐手虽然两手腾不出空，嘴却不闲着，试图去舔吻莫里森的锁骨与脖颈。而冰魔的手则依旧把玩着吸血鬼的乳首，他双指将小小的颗粒捏住，温和的左右揉动，时不时用指甲盖刺激着乳尖，然后突然猛地向上拉扯开去。

“唔……”莫里森发出一道闷哼，快感闪电般从胸口炸开，并直直窜至下腹，与道道欲望汇成了洪流，顷刻间冲击向了吸血鬼的理智，他本能地抬起手，将手掌覆盖在冰魔的手背上，想将对方推开，不料塞满了后穴的阴茎猛然抽出，空荡荡的凉意裹挟着失望向他袭来。不过下一秒，坚硬的物件长驱直入地撞开柔软的穴口，用力地突刺起来。莫里森被撞得朝前一弹，幸好乐手将他托住。湿润与疼痛从脖子上传来，莫里森感觉自己好似一只莽撞的兔子，稀里糊涂地将喉管送进了食肉动物的猎齿下——炙热的口腔与吸吮的声音传进耳朵，只感觉到自己绷紧了的颈部被乐手肆无忌惮的啃咬着。

平整的齿面看起来并无威胁，可是当乐手用牙齿轻咬吸血鬼已经不再流淌的喉管时，莫里森还是害怕地缩紧了全身的肌肉。身前身后的家伙们都因此停了下来，冰魔的手移动到吸血鬼的肋骨，开始缓慢地按压起上腹。很快，勒紧的后穴开始稍稍放松，两人继续尝试着抽动，发现吸血鬼的内腔又黏糊糊地包裹着不愿意他们离去。潮湿的内壁当被侵入时毫无反抗之力，松松垮垮地就可以轻易捅进最深的地方，可是若有了抽离的苗头，却再次牢牢地吸附上粗大的柱身。

莫里森被完全地打开了，男人们颠簸着他的身体，无时无刻扯着他在高潮边游走的神经。耳朵里听见一声呻吟，又长又哑，当莫里森意识到是自己发出来的时候，开始无意识地摇着脑袋，结实的长腿也开始挣扎起来，但是他越是这样毫无章法地乱动，阴茎就插得更深。乐手每一次地贴近，男人下身被打湿的耻毛便压在杰克被操开的穴口处，擦过柔嫩的皮肤，带起的酥痒迫使吸血鬼舒服地蜷缩起了脚趾。冰魔亵弄着莫里森的后穴，故意次次重重撞击着对方的敏感带，手掌包着莫里森已经完全勃起的阴茎，又想玩弄乳首那样，一边上下捋着，一边用拇指指甲抠挖顶端冒水的小孔。

莫里森阴茎涨得发痛，原本就纷乱的视线开始愈发动荡，他仿佛又一次经历着刚刚被转变成吸血鬼时候的模样，失去了对身体的主宰，只有饥饿的欲望在脑海里盘旋——他的身体舒展开，配合着乐手与冰魔开始微微摆动肢体，更好的吞吐与索取。两只尖尖的上犬齿开始变长，似乎是进食的前兆。

乐手吻了吻莫里森茫然的脸颊，将垫在对方腰上的手松开，冰魔很快就接了过去。乐手用拇指抚摸着对方泛着光的牙齿，突然就忘记了自己之前放过的狠话，将手套幻化消失，拇指指腹抵着尖利之处，用力扎破了一个口子。

血沿着手指滴落在吸血鬼干涩的唇上，红色很快填满了细小的唇纹，对方发出了甜腻渴求的鼻音——舌头卷曲着，略感粗糙的舌苔有一下没一下地开始卷动着完好的皮肤，它像极了在密林枝条上潜行的壁虎，缓慢地接近那流淌着生命滋养的口子——那滴滚烫的血落在舌尖上，霎时被抚慰的饥饿感与食物的腥味催化情欲，莫里森的身体失控地摇动了几下，只觉得嵌在身体里阴茎上浮的血管一突一跳，两股湿意在下腹爆发出来。与此同时他自己也惊觉腹下欲望冲破了闸门，精液倾泻而出。莫里森脱力软倒在不知道的谁的臂弯里，高潮过后眼前一片漆黑，像有人吹熄了守夜的蜡烛。腹部贴着乐手的衬衣，凉凉的圆东西应该是纽扣，黏糊糊触感大概是自己弄的。

冰魔将自己抽出来，那个涨大的部位把莫里森的后穴捣弄得又红又肿，一时间还尚未闭合，湿乎乎地翕张着，括约肌的周围粘着一圈泛着小泡的白渍，不断有粘稠的液体从洞里流出来，沿着对方还在颤抖的大腿根不断向下。他用手去接住那些下滴的粘液，想在手中感受它的温度，只听乐手懒洋洋地朝门口叫了一声：“大哥你来得也太慢了。”

迷迷糊糊中莫里森侧过头看见了一个人影，他戴着白色的面具身披了一件黑色的风衣，就乐手刚才那句称呼，莫里森完全有理由相信，眼前这个男人的面具之下，应该也有一张自己所熟悉的又相似的脸孔。

冰魔将莫里森往自己怀里揽了揽，莫里森毫无反应地接受着冰魔从上落下来的吻，在尚未平复的余韵里眯起眼看着被称为大哥的家伙朝乐手走去——死神——也就是四骑士们的老大正飞快地说着吸血鬼听不明白的语言，乐手毫不客气地回敬，一来一去的两人似乎在吵架。没过多久，死神语速明显慢下来，话也说得磕磕巴巴，大概偃旗息鼓了。乐手挑着眉毛，摇身摆出胜利者的模样，丢下自己的兄长，重新回到莫里森身边，毕竟吸血鬼可比自家兄弟有吸引力多了。

死神直直地站着，好似教堂顶上的滴水石像：“就算我们四个之间有薄弱的共情连接，也不该这样做。”

“得了吧。”乐手回敬，“我可不在乎。”

就算换回了莫里森听得懂的语言，可是两人具体想表达的意思他也不明白。冰魔完全处于看好戏的立场，也不插嘴，手上没轻没重地捏着莫里森鼓起的胸肌，寻找着吸血鬼的心脏。那是树上尚未落下的枯萎果实，毫无生气地结在肋骨中间，一动也不动。冰魔用手掌按压了两下，除了使得莫里森有些闷之外，什么也没有发生。吸血鬼稍稍动了动肩膀，反倒是紧贴着冰魔胸膛的脊骨却感受到了对方平稳的心跳。

小小的中场休息很快被乐手打破了。

乐手抓住莫里森的手腕，一把他从冰魔怀里提起来，有些粗鲁地啃了啃吸血鬼的嘴唇，将他转了个面又丢回冰魔身上。乐手的手掌贴上莫里森的尾椎骨，手指支起，顺利地将稍有闭合的肿胀穴口再度撑开——冰魔的精液在内腔里残留了不少。乐手只稍微搅了搅，就将手指撤了下来。阴茎饥渴地对准了红肿的部位，磨蹭了几下又重重地沉了进去。被触碰道德那一瞬间，莫里森发出了恐惧的吸气声，开始剧烈地扭动着腰部，但是被冰魔抓住一时间无法挣开，只见眼前带着蓝色雾气的家伙朝他露出一个看似无害的微笑。

莫里森一愣，冰魔于此同时也将自己勃起的性器插入吸血鬼还在朝外冒水的雌穴，莫里森想推开他，冰魔却用手包裹住他的手，移动至吸血鬼疲软的阴茎上，带动莫里森的手去套弄那个物件。乐手趁此机会又快速抽动了几下，莫里森臀部微收，腿部肌肉紧绷形成两道凹陷的阴影，肉体相互拍打的声音，私处传来的水泽声，以及呻吟，回荡在这个不算小的空间中。欢愉是有着湿腻的陈腐之物相似的味道，芳香从汗液里泌出，在空气里瞬间蒸腾成撩人的暖雾，驱使着手脚，理智，自然还有欲望。

死神走了过去。兄弟之间共情感并没有说谎，不过因为他们基本不会碰面，所以影响与连接并不明显，然而现在的处境让一向稳重的男人也感觉到有些难堪。他的欲望因为兄弟们毫无节制的性爱被完全调动起来，有些失神地靠近床褥，像是顺小动物毛发似地摸了摸莫里森的头。死神垂下眼睛，透过面具看着吸血鬼苍白的身体。他又稍微靠近了一些，趴在床上将白骨面具稍稍歪了歪，露出了嘴唇，左手捏起吸血鬼的下巴将莫里森的脸转向自己，侧着脸亲了上去。

吸血鬼眼睛里潮湿迷蒙，瞳孔中没有装着任何一个人。一双手将他递给另一双手，是谁用手臂不容分说地架着他，又是谁分开他的双腿，似乎已经不怎么重要了。莫里森抽噎着鼻子，冰凉吹息喷在正在一心一意侵犯自己的人的脖颈，随机不假思索地咬了下去。

被灌满精液的小穴不断地蠕动着，柔软而湿润地随着死神抽动吐出先前吞入的体液，泛着奶白色的光泽，已经被操红的嫩肉外结着半干的精液，再次被打湿，堆积，终将会形成可以剥落的硬块。又有人将汗湿的胯部贴住自己的臀部，莫里森呜咽着，血液倒呛进喉管，他连忙松开嘴，下巴上覆满了因为咳嗽而喷出的血沫。他抱着身前的人，用迷乱的身体感觉着看不到尽头的亵弄与贯穿。所爱之人的手足们正悖德地爱抚着他，在内部跳动，摩擦，掀起巨浪，将他的身体变成了盛放欲望的容器，精液在他的腹部积存，又因为肆意地进出抽插而融合。罪证从已经麻木的洞口流出，沿着弯曲的腿脚滴滴答答地流向被单。 

莫里森只觉自己站在松动的沙地上，海水漫过他的膝盖，他没有动；接着是大腿、腰部瞬间淹没到脖颈，他依旧没有动，看着漆黑的海席卷而来。最终泊泊地覆盖住头顶，将他拖入看不见底部的深渊。

※※※

莫里森躺了几天，等他醒来发现自己在一个并不熟悉的房间里。

铁鸦看起来完全气疯了，发现自己清醒过来连忙收敛起情绪，关切地凑上前，什么都不说只是隔着被子抱了吸血鬼好一会儿。

从后来的询问中得知，这家伙把那些个共犯全都狠狠地教训了一顿并发誓不再让他们踏进自己身边一步。莫里森虽然有些哑然，不过还是用默许了对方的决定。

铁鸦陪了他好几天，最后实在是因为工作进度滞后，趁着吸血鬼睡着留下字条又急匆匆地赶去处理剩下的工作。莫里森有些无聊，好在身体并无大碍，他下床走了几圈，突然听见窗外传来嘈杂的鸟叫。其中一个叫声很熟悉，应该是铁鸦的墨绿色小毛球。

被欺负了吗？莫里森打开窗子，就看见墨绿色的小毛球浑身羽毛倒竖，炸成了软蓬蓬的一团；他周围战战兢兢趴着另外三只相似的小鸟，其中一只戴着一顶小宽边圆帽；一只是像是结冰一样浑身蓝色；还有一只个头稍微大点的叼着一封信。

小鸟们看见莫里森出来，顿时眯成细线的眼睛放出了光，吸血鬼有些好笑，他托着铁鸦的肥鸟，将它带回暖洋洋的房间，审视了一会儿眼前这些带羽毛的小客人，毫不留情地关上了窗。

END

**Author's Note:**

> ·战争：死神初始皮
> 
> ·饥荒：冰魔
> 
> ·瘟疫：瘟疫铁鸦
> 
> ·死亡：流浪乐手
> 
> 四骑士虽然是兄弟但是性格不一样，他们是地狱掌管者为了方便工作（收割生命）而创造出来的。目前除了老大有一个金发蓝眼睛的天使男朋友之外，别的四个都是单身。（另，这对情侣并不会在文里出现。）
> 
> ·地狱掌管者：暗影守望皮莱耶斯 
> 
> ·肥鸟：每一个骑士都有一个自己的肥鸟。这些鸟是老大男朋友送的天堂鸟蛋，结果在地狱孵化后就成了一副呆萌的傻屌样。很弱。没有什么战斗力，可以雾化，主要的功能是跟踪和负责兄弟间的通讯。


End file.
